Choking Smog
by Callellaforever
Summary: Written for round 3 of The Quidditch League Competition.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, All rights belong to J. . **

**The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 3.**

**Kenmare Kestrals Beater 2 **

**Chosen Prompts: 7. (word) hardened,**

**15. (word) decision. **

**Challenge: a human-caused disaster**

**Chosen disaster: The Great Smog of 52**

**Daily Prophet in italics. **

The Daily Prophet most of the time focused on things that were happening in the wizarding world.

The rare times it reported the Muggle news it either involved death or destruction, sometimes both.

The issue that went out on December sixteenth, nineteen fifty-two was no exception to the Daily Prophet's morbid fascination with the demise of Muggles and the possible trouble it could stir up with it.

_**The Muggle government has reported today that thousands of deaths could be to the thick heavy Smog seen over London on Friday the 5th until Tuesday the 9th December. **_

_**A great many of those deaths are thought to be the very young and old. The death toll is not exactly clear at this moment and it may rise higher given the number of people who have become sick. **_

_**There is no concrete evidence on what has caused this Smog to become deadly, but a key official in the Muggle government has said that the over use of coal due to cold weather.**_

_**But at this time is there no evidence to support his claim, there has been a promise of a full investigation.**_

_**Loyal readers you are probably asking why should we care about the death and sickness of Muggles, but let me remind you that we breathe the air these people are poisoning. **_

_**How long is it until our magic cannot protect us from the filth that fills the air?; and not only the air, but the rivers, the animals and the land. **_

_**The ministry has to make, a decision on whether we stand by and do nothing or take action to stop Muggles from destroying themselves and us.**_

_**Have our leaders got the courage to harden their hearts? and do what is right with our world or will they simply wait until we perish at the hands of Muggle stupidity. **_

_**These inferior beings may have created a disaster that has left thousands of their own dead, they will not care if we perish with them. **_

_**There are many among our kind who have for too long supported the lack of preventive measure we did to put in place to make sure our own safety against those who may and could cause us harm.**_

_**It is a shame that those of us who want to protect our world have and continue to be ignored. **_

_**I ask you loyal readers next time there is a thick chocking Smog clouding the sky that you stand in it and breathe it in.**_

_**Let your lungs be filled with poison that the Muggles have filled the air with and then you shall see the truth in my words. **_

_**I've written what I've written not as a reporter, but as a concerned citizen of the wizarding world.**_

_**Alban Lestrange. **_

Alban smirked as read the Daily Prophet, it truly was as a master piece in his opinion.

He had submitted his piece to the editor that afternoon in plenty of time for the evening edition.

Alban never would've known about the Smog or what the british Muggle government had said had it not been for his dodgy dealing that had taken place in the Muggle world.

Because every Pureblood knew it was to procure certain things without detection in the crowd ignorant Muggles.

If this business had finished on time rather than taking three weeks to end, he'd never of known about that choking Smog.

His business only finishing that morning gave him that opportunity to read the Muggle newspapers, the days he was forced to stay in London in a non magical hotel and witness through his window that damaging Smog had given that article he needed to further his career at the Prophet.

It was true his family had enough money to bribe to further his career, but where was the fun in that.

If he couldn't cause panic in the wizarding world, what was the point of being a journalist.

It amazed him how thick the air was with it, how it seemed likely utter normalcy to Muggles.

He wondered how many would begin to panic over Muggles disasters seeping into the wizarding world.

Yet the Muggles didn't panic about the damage they'd caused or the damage they were continuing to cause.

It was if they'd oddly come to terms with what they were doing to the earth and creased caring.

Alban didn't care if they'd come to terms with what they were doing or not.

He honestly could foresee a time when Muggle would poison the world for Muggle and wizard alike, but it'd be long after he was dead and buried.

He'd recommend taking steps, but if the ministry were too soft it wasn't his fault nor would it bother him if it was his fault.

Because Alban had seen something so beautiful in the Smog, the clarity to see that everything will become a disaster.

There'd be disaster after disaster and people would learn nothing from it, oh they would say they had, but then it would happen again.

They'd make the air toxic again, they'd pollute the water and then wonder why the fish were dying.

They'd be more loss of life and promises of reform to the way things are done, but nothing would come of it.

**AN: I found this challenge well difficult to do and I apologize for it's suckyness.**

**Blame writers block and real life getting in the way of my writing time.**

**Please read and Review. **


End file.
